


Flight

by Keibey



Series: you are the angel I chained to the ground [6]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keibey/pseuds/Keibey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inaho hadn't expected the morning to take such a turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flight

**Author's Note:**

> For Slaine Week's prompts of "Future" and "Bond." _(：3 」∠ )_

Inaho woke up warm and contented – it was mornings like this that taught him how his sister could sleep in everyday. He let go of Slaine to sit up and turn off the alarm, feeling sluggish in a way he had never before when he had been younger. 

Slaine’s hair looked much better fanned out like this against the pillows. He laid back down and was greeted with a sleepy noise of confusion from Slaine as he curled back up against the blond. “Five more minutes.” 

“You have work.” The slurred words were barely decipherable, but practice helped. 

“Only five minutes.” As tempting as sleep would have been, it was far better to just lie there and soak up Slaine’s warmth. 

Slaine hummed contently before unexpectedly rolling over. “I’ll make you breakfast.” 

“That’s unexpected.” 

The green eyes narrowed blearily at him. “That’s ‘Thank you, light of my life,’ Inaho.” He just leaned in to kiss the protest off Slaine’s lips, letting himself be rolled onto his back and pinned down. 

Slaine pulled away far too quickly – punishment for his cheekiness – and slid off the bed. Levering up on his elbows gave Inaho a good vantage point to watch the blond pad around the room, retrieving clothes, and he leaned a little to the left to dodge the shirt that came flying for him when Slaine finally noticed him staring. “You’re going to be late.” 

Unlikely, but Inaho got up and straightened up the sheets when Slaine slipped out the door – they hadn’t quite managed to close it last night, he noted. He took a new shirt and slacks out from his closet, not bothering to search for them on the floor; he’d have to do the laundry when he got back, regardless. His black sweater was hanging off a corner of the nightstand, and he pulled it on before making his way to the kitchen. 

Inaho leaned against the counter and watched Slaine pour the eggs into the tamagoyaki pan. “You’re getting good at that.” 

“I’d have to, with you hovering all the time,” the blond countered, expertly rolling the egg with the wooden chopsticks, “Can’t you do something helpful?” 

“I’m making sure you don’t burn it.” 

“I haven’t–” 

The front door gave a resounding screech as its hinges failed, and Inaho caught a glimpse of a girl with pink hair and the gleam of exoskeletons on her raised leg before the shadow at her right darted in. He braced himself to throw the man off as he was thrown against the counter, but Slaine’s tone only surprise and disbelief and _joy_ , “Lemrina-hime?! Harklight?!”

Inaho instantly relaxed his stance, not resisting when his arm was twisted behind his back. He could hear Slaine with the other intruder, out of his line of sight, her voice urgent.

Cold metal pressed against his neck. “Where is the key to his transmitter?” 

“He doesn’t wear one,” Inaho replied calmly. 

“Then I have no use for you. I’m sorry.” 

“Stop this instant!” Slaine barked out the order with an authority Inaho hadn’t heard in five years, but the man pinning him down froze immediately. He didn’t wait, sweeping his leg back to hook a foot and knock his assaulter off balance, reversing the hold to wrench the man’s arm back as he followed the momentum with a well placed knee to secure the man to the ground. He caught the knife before it could scratch the tile.

Inaho glanced up at the gasp, his eye finding the princess and the deathgrip on Slaine’s arm. That explained why the blond hadn’t immediately gone to his side. He reached up and turned off the stove, moving the pan to the other element. 

“Lemrina-hime,” Inaho greeted evenly, “If you would please let go of my husband.” 

The blue eyes narrowed. “You dare–” 

“It’s alright,” Slaine said soothingly, placing a hand on her arm and smiling when the princess looked uncertainly at him. "You can trust him." 

“Are you certain, Slaine?” she asked, giving Inaho a sharp look, “He is the one who brought you down.” 

There was amusement in the blond’s expression. “I know, I live with him.” 

“Supervised cohabitation.” Inaho ignored the exasperated look Slaine shot him and got up off the man. He set the knife down on the counter and turned the stove back on, examining the pan. It was a good start, and he began the second layer. “How did you find this place?” 

Resolute silence met his question. Inaho only shrugged, starting on the third layer, and Slaine quietly prompted, “Could you tell us, Harklight?” 

“It was thanks to Lemrina-hime’s disguise, Slaine-sama.” The man sounded uncomfortable. “She probed for information as one of the high ranking officers.” 

“Thank you.” Slaine’s voice was soft with gratitude, and looking up, Inaho was unsurprised to see it in the green eyes too. “It’s wonderful to see you standing on your own, Lemrina.” 

The princess started, her eyes flitting away. “Travel is not convenient in a wheelchair. It had to be done.” 

“Not if he was dead.” Inaho set the tamagoyaki aside on a dish and started on western style omelettes. “Why were you so sure he was alive?” 

“There wasn’t a body.” Lemrina’s voice was hard, and he glanced at her to find her glaring at him and Harklight looking at him coolly. Inaho shifted his attention back to the pan. 

“That’s not unusual for kataphrakt battles. Slaine,” he said quietly, and the blond extracted himself from the princess’ grip to take the plates from him. He opened the cupboard and pulled out some tea cups. 

Slaine gave one look at the set and scowled at him. “You’re not serving guests with that.” 

“You bought them.” He looked down at the cursive that cheerfully read ‘You’ve been poisoned’ at the bottom of the cup. 

“And you know full well it was a _joke_ , Kaizuka Inaho.” 

Inaho shrugged and brought out some mismatched mugs instead. Lemuria and Harklight stood in the kitchen uncertainly, and Slaine set down the plates to pull out a chair at their table with a reassuring smile. “Please sit, Lemrina.” The way she sat gave Inaho the impression that it was more habit than conscious thought. “You haven’t eaten yet, right?” 

“No.” The man seemed ill at ease sitting before the blond did. “We hadn’t planned to intrude.” 

“Your plans could have been better,” Inaho commented as he set the tea onto the table, “It would have been more effective to use Lemrina-hime’s disguise to get the door open, for instance.” 

“Inaho,” Slaine cut in, exasperated, “you’re not going to nitpick their strategy.” The blond shoved a piece of tamagoyaki at him, and Inaho let Slaine feed him. 

The blue eyes shifted between them almost suspiciously. “How long have you been living together?” 

“Four years,” Inaho answered evenly. His phone began ringing, and he stood from the table to answer it in the kitchen for the pretense of privacy. “Kaizuka speaking.” 

“Sir, an urgent matter has come up. We have intel that someone may have been trying to locate your residence.” Inaho looked over to the two people Slaine was talking to in quiet tones, the fond smile the blond was wearing. Damage control was obviously necessary. 

“I’ll be right there.” Inaho hung up without waiting for a reply, walking back over to the dining table. "I have to leave. Get someone to fix the door, Slaine.”

“I will. Have a nice day at work.” Slaine pulled him down for a kiss, quick and familiar. The blond thoughtfully straightened the tie back out after letting go, smoothing it back down against his chest in a touch that lingered longer than strictly necessary. He felt the weight of the stares following him even after he shrugged on his suit jacket, slipping his feet into his shoes.

Inaho wasn’t sure what else they expected when they broke into their single bedroom apartment.


End file.
